Electronic devices are becoming increasing prevalent in modern society. These devices are operated in a variety of environments corresponding to a variety of conditions that may affect the performance of a particular device. One example of a scenario that may lead to a performance limitation for an electronic device may include viewing a screen of an electronic device in bright ambient lighting conditions. The disclosure relates to enhanced viewing of a display device that may improve a perceived contrast of a screen viewed in bright ambient lighting conditions.